


Sir, Can I Take Your Order and Number, Please?

by blueseasalt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, coffeeshopAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasalt/pseuds/blueseasalt
Summary: Jeonghan was persistent, and Jisoo just wanted his drink.





	Sir, Can I Take Your Order and Number, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Jeonghan's a huge flirt and tries his best to get Jisoo's number.
> 
> \---
> 
> "I'm gonna assume you don't know how to take no for an answer, huh?" 
> 
> "No, of course not. My father raised me to never quit on something I like. Fortunately for you, you caught my attention and I don't intend on giving up. Now, would you like some whip cream on your frappucino or not?"
> 
> \---
> 
> C O N T I N U E .

_Day One_

The dying screech of an alarm clock echoed around the room, the vibration it sent along the bedside table made the lamp shade rattle along it slightly, the gems that hung off it knocking amongst each other, adding onto the undeniable noise he somehow got used to over the years of living alone. The sun's rays peeked through the heavy crimson red curtains, warming up different spots around his rustled, messy sheets. A soft groan was heard as he pushed himself off the bed begrudgingly, having to listen to his alarm go off continuously for five minutes. Sleepily, he brought his hand up and slammed down on the alarm, quieting the noise immediately, only hearing the soft buzzing from it. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he opened them slowly, reading the time through his blurred vision and a gasp fell from his lips as he sat up straighter, grabbing his clock to focus more on the red digits that shone vibrantly, even as the sun began to illuminate his room entirely. "Why didn't you wake me up harder?" he whined, shoving all the blame on his poor, dying alarm clock. Setting it down on the bedside table gently, he pushed himself off the bed, the sheets tangling between his legs causing him to stumble, but not fall. Though, he did manage to drag his bedsheets with him to the bathroom, but kicked it off once he realized he couldn't shut the door at all. 

Jisoo had been working at the office for years. His family was already in the financial business so it was only evident that the job was going to be passed down to him, considering he was the only son and a fit heir at that. First, the business started in LA and as it grew, Jisoo was transferred to the Korea unit to spread their business across the other hemisphere. Sure, he wished he knew people or was able to bring some of the coworkers he was fond of, but they all had a life at LA and families at that. While Jisoo just couldn't find his rightful place in LA, so he took the chance to go to Korea as a new start in his life. Now, it's been five years and Jisoo managed to make friends with his broken Korean that somehow, as the years passed, improved. Now, he was top knotch at his job, his company - pride and joy, perhaps? Just maybe. Just recently he came back from a business trip but was absolutely drained and jet lagged, so he couldn't possibly blame his alarm at all. 

Hurrying down the stairs, straightening his dress shirt out, and grabbing the tie he slung over the chair from the night before. Quickly, he wrapped it underneath the collar of his dress shirt, looping it without a problem, and fixing the tie into place. Tucking the bottom of it into his pants, he grabbed his keys and phone, as well as grabbed his blazer from the couch and out the door he was. He was greeted by the usual cloudy weather of Korea. The slight cold temperature nipped at his cheeks slightly but he grew to ignore it. Unlocking his car, he opened the door and slid right in, starting the car with the button and eventually made it to work - incredibly late because traffic follows him around everywhere.

At lunch time, Jisoo heard his stomach grumbling as he sat there in his office, looking over his papers that was stacked up on his desk. His computer was flooding with emails from other companies, negotiating or perhaps combining their businesses together. Jisoo, being the smart guy he was, politely declined, knowing it was just for the greed of money. Grabbing his phone and keys, he deemed it worthy of lunch time as he walked out of his office and down the narrow hallway, greeting anyone he passed by - a gentle smile and sometimes a small wave. Hurrying out the doors of the company, he halted. It was rare for him to go out during lunch, considering he would often make his meals. Besides a small meal, he was craving coffee. His daily cup of coffee was skipped after all. Knowing there was a cafe he and Jun would often go to around the corner, he began to walk there.

Pushing the door open, the soft ringing of the bell that signaled someone's arrival was heard. The smell of coffee immediately invaded his senses as he entered the mildly warm cafe.  _It's been a while._ The decor didn't change that much, even if it did, it was incredibly subtle. But the people? They changed. He didn't see Seungcheol at the front like usual or Mingyu, instead he saw someone different. Blessed with soft features, a pale complexion, and it was evident his hair was dyed a blond just recently. His round framed glasses were perched onto the bridge of his nose, a radiating aura just surrounding him entirely, it was almost blinding.

"Sir?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he didn't realize he was already standing in front of the counter, in front of the male that had a charming smile already graced on his pink lips. Blinking a few times, Jisoo cleared his throat, "Sorry, I'm still thinking."

The soft gestures - Jisoo caught them. The way his gaze lingered on his lips as he spoke, then eyes wandering up to examine his face. Then a cheeky smile appeared on his face as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up, looking almost  _smug._ "Take your time, handsome. I surprisingly have all day. And, if I had to spend it chatting with you, I'm fine with it."

Jisoo stared at him oddly for a moment, yet, the male's smile never died down, instead, brightened at the attention he was receiving. Jisoo's gaze flickered to his nametag.  _Jeonghan._ "Alright.. _Jeonghan_." his name rollled off the tip of his tongue, and he didn't miss the way he seemed giddy about him saying his name. Jisoo decided to dismiss his small words, looking at the menu and eventually the food displayed underneath the counter. The soft humming of the music filled their silence, before Jisoo eventually opened his mouth to say his order, "Mocha frappucino with.. Mmm.. A chicken BLT sandwich..?" he said slowly as Jeonghan wrote down the order.

"Alright, is that all, sir?"

"Yes."

As Jisoo paid, he felt their hands brush against one another, purposely, before his card was taken, slid into the machine and handed back to him, the reciept coming back with the card, "And, can I get a name?"

"Jisoo."

"Okay, Jisoo, your order will be ready soon. Have a nice day!"

Minutes passed before Jeonghan called out his order once more, a bag that concealed his sandwich and his frappucino with the green straw already stuck in his drink. Standing up, he took it, bidding him thanks as he exited the cafe. Staring down at the sticker, he saw his name and blinked as he read ' _Jisso'_ and a neatly drawn heart by his name.

_Day Two_

It was the same routine like yesterday. Though, he actually woke up early this time. The soft buzzing of the clock was still heard, then a static noise causing him to jolt up before he fell asleep once more. His phone rang besides him and immediately, he grabbed it, answering his phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he spoke groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, hyung." Jun spoke brightly, the sound of something scratching against the phone was then heard, indicating he was shifting around, "Wanna head to the cafe before work?"

"Is this just a way for you to get a free ride  _and_ a drink from me?"

".. No..?" a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, I'm waiting at my apartment, love you, hyung!" the call ended. Jisoo huffed as he stared blankly at his phone and set it face down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.  _He can wait. Jun can wait._ Was what he thought, chanting it like a mantra before another few minutes passed and he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump, and wanted to stay there forever.

Jun fidgeted in the passenger seat, messing with his casual sweater he tended to wear on his good days. The volume of the radio continued to fluctuate, before changing to a new radio situation when it didn't quite fit his taste. Jisoo sent him an odd glance, "Are you.. Okay?"

"Me? Okay? Yes, I'm fine, absolutely fine. Why wouldn't I be? Hyung, is that a new dress shirt? It looks nice on you." he leaned over and toyed with the collar ruffles, tugging it up slightly to cover his neck once more and gave a firm pat on his shoulder, causing Jisoo to jump in the seat and blink a few times. "Nice taste." he added, nodding in approval, "I don't need to dress you anymore at least."

"You have  _never_ dressed me before."

"Did too. Since day one. Your fashion sense was  _whack_."

" _Whack?_ " he scoffed, "Not even. Anyway, you're avoiding the topic."

"Avoiding? No way, not at all. Who would ever avoid your words, hyung?" Jun opted before gasping loudly as he pointed out the window, "We're here!"

With that, a screeching sound of the brake echoed as he slammed his foot down, the car lurching forward but other than that, they were safe as Jun sauntered out of the car first, leaving Jisoo to watch him in disbelief as he disappeared into the comfort of the cafe. As he walked in, he saw Jun already chatting with someone.  _Someone._ A guy a little young, recently dyed brown hair, and piercing eyes. He looked a little uninterested in whatever Jun was saying, but it as as if he didn't mind at all. Instead, smiling innocently, each word that probably left his mouth was something to get him interested in. Shuffling towards Jun, he peeked over the counter, nonchalantly trying to look at his nametag -  _Minghao._

His felt something, or someone, bump against his shoulder and he quickly turned around, ready to apologize but was immediately greeted by a familiar face - a dopey smile and the same round rimmed glasses. _Jeonghan._ "Hey, handsome. Glad to see you back." he fondled with the towel he was using to clean the tables with and then rested it against his shoulders as he manuevered his way around the corner, patting Minghao's shoulder for a moment as he went back to tend to the coffee maker, leaving Jun to be face to face with the male, obviously disgruntled by it.

A tight lipped smile was on Jisoo's lips, as he shifted even closer to Jun and elbowed him, grunting out a "Was this trip just so you can chat it up with that kid?"

"You know it." Jun muttered and then looked at him idly, "Hey, hyung, get me a-"

"Peach Citrus White Tea Infusion Lemonade." Minghao butted in, already pouring ice into the cup, "Coming right up."

Jisoo noticed the fond look on Jun's face - almost as if he was touched. Then, he left him. Alone with Jeonghan. The barista's gaze was fixated on Jun, a soft pout playing on his pink lips but immediately perked up once Jisoo cleared his throat. "Mocha frappucino." Jeonghan nodded, licking his lips as he quickly typed in his order. Rocking from side to side slightly, he clasped his hands together, "Would it be inappropriate to tell you that you have been spelling my name wrong?"

Jeonghan looked at him, almost as if he was  _amused,_ and shook his head fondly, "No, of course not, sir. I'll be sure to spell your name right this time. Jisoo, right?" his hand was outstretched, waiting to take his card. In which Jisoo granted as he nodded, placing it delicately in his outstretched palm, before sliding it into the machine. "Jisoo. I like that name." he hummed as he handed him his reciept and card. "Oh, and, you look lovely today."

A light blush coated Jisoo's cheekbones at the sudden compliment as he stammered out quickly, "Y-Yeah, you do too." he accepted his card and reciept back hastily and stumbled back towards Jun, who looked at him oddly this time around as a chuckle was heard behind him.  _They are all wearing the same uniforms - good one, Jisoo! I'm so stupid._

"Wow, hyung, you're a mess." Jun snickered lightly, elbow propped up on the table, chin resting lightly on top of his hand, 

"Speak for yourself. When did you meet him?"

"Few weeks ago. I thought we hit it off, but he doesn't seem all that interested. But, y'know what they say;  _Many times a charm."_

"... I'm from America and I've  _never_ heard that in my life." he felt eyes lingering on him for a moment, his gaze flickering towards the source and caught Jeonghan's gaze. Their eyes locked for a few minutes before Jeonghan gave him a subtle smile. Jisoo cleared his throat quickly and looked back towards Jun, trailing off with an embarrassed mumble. 

"Of course. It's from your one and only Wen Junhui, at it's finest."

Their order was called moments after and they both stood up, walking to the counter to grab their drinks. The soft ringing of the bell echoed as someone else came in - Seungcheol and behind him was a pouting Mingyu. But at the sight of them both, Mingyu perked up, quick to hug Jisoo and pat Jun's head. Though at the sight of Minghao's glaring daggers, he cowered and went to the backroom, yelling a loud. ' _Wonwoo-hyung, you showed up today!'_ Seungcheol gave Jisoo a brief hug as well as Jun before glancing at Jeonghan, "Go take your thirty." Jeonghan huffed lightly and whispered, ' _Why are you so close to them?'_ and then something along the line for advice and help, that Jisoo remained oblivious to. 

 With another wave, the two left the cafe, Jisoo having to hear a whole rant about Minghao. Glancing down at his drink, he saw _'Jisso'_ crossed out, then ' _Jiseu'_ was crossed out and in all capital letters read, ' _CUTE GUY THAT COMES IN'._ In small, messy writing, also read, ' _Are you my SEOULmate?'_

_Day Six_

For the past few days, Jisoo went through the same routine every morning, sometimes bringing Jun along to get drinks or just simply visitng during lunch. For that, there was no solid routine. But during those past few days, there was the subtle change in Jeonghan - making him seem more front. More confident. Each and everyday it took Jisoo by surprise. And at this point, his name on the cup was permanently ' _CUTE GUY THAT COMES IN'_ with a flirty pickup line or just a heart to top it off at that. Face to face, it's usually Jisoo, handsome, or 'Sir'. During their meet up, Jeonghan gained the courage to ask him simple questions - favorite color, job, favorite animal, anything to spark up interest and surprisingly, they had some things in common. And that Jeonghan was  _older_  than him! Sometimes instead of Minghao, Seungcheol would hover between them, adding his input and surprisingly, helping Jeonghan. Which he was grateful for, mind him.

Minghao and Jun on the other hand? They were getting surprisingly closer day by day.

"Jeonghan," Jisoo began, leaning against the counter. He watched as the elder looked up, pushing the bridge of his glasses and let out a soft 'hm?'. "Are you ever gonna - y'know.." he trailed off, gesturing towards the cup that was in the midst of Jeonghan writing ' _CUTE GUY THAT CO'_ but was cut off once realization dawned upon him. "Spell my name.. Right? Or ever?"

Jeonghan set the cup down with a small, smug smile as he slid the notepad over that contained the order. "How 'bout you maybe write it down for me and also maybe write down your number as well?"

With a deadpanned expression, he stared at the pen and notepad before mumbling, "Jeonghan, are you hitting on me?"

"For the past week, yes." then he let out a small gasp, "Was that too modest of me to say?"

"I'm gonna assume you don't know how to take no for an answer, huh?" 

"No, of course not. My father raised me to never quit on something I like. Fortunately for you, you caught my attention and I don't intend on giving up. Now, would you like some whip cream on your frappucino or not? I've been kinda winging the whole 'do I add whip cream to this or not."

Sloppily writing his name down, he muttered, "Whip cream, please." after a moment, he set the pen down and slid it back to him, without his number. Paying for his drink, he examined the reciept for a moment and noticed the elder's glum expression already. Snorting to himself, his drink was out qucikly due to Minghao's excellent skills and grabbed the pen once more. Hastily, he wrote something on his reciept and beckoned for Jeonghan's hand. The elder eyed him cautiously, he then extended his arm out, hand outstretched open. Placing the reciept in his hand, he waved and left the cafe.

On the reciept was his number with a small heart.

_Year Two_

The sound of his alarm clock rung, the loud screeching getting to the point where it basically hurt his ears. It was dying but he never found motivation to ever change the battery throughout the years. He was surprised it didn't completely flat out die on him. It was quite the trooper. Lifting his hand up, he slammed his hand down onto it, the soft, familiar buzzing having been heard.

Cold hands slipped underneath his shirt, basking in the warmth it emitted. He shivered slightly as he turned to his other side to face him - to face Jeonghan. Seeing him in his sleep induced state always raised a smile filled with adoration on his face as he cupped his cheeks, placing a kiss on his forehead, feeling his hands wander farther up his shirt for warmth.

"Shua?"

"Yes, Hannie?' he murmured, burying his face into his recently dyed beige hair. "What is it?"

"Are you working today?"

"No, I took a few days off to spend time with you since i just came back from that two week business trip."

"Good," he hummed as Jeonghan buried his face into the crook of his neck, "First thing we're gonna do is sleep more and then you're going to give me a lot of love because I missed you and you owe me that much," he paused and then continued, "Then we're going to buy a new alarm clock - or just a clock without an alarm. Who needs an alarm when you have me, right?"

"Says the most laziest person on this planet," Jisoo mused, placing a kiss on the crown of his head this time, keeping his end of their 'To do list'.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

 


End file.
